retrouvailles difficiles
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Spike est à Los Angeles depuis presque un an,aujourd'hui il est victime d'un sort.Buffy est la seule a pouvoir le sauver.Mais il semble dificile d'arrêter william le sanguinaire....retour à un spuffy
1. Chapter 1

Après la s7 de BTVS, et la s5 d'Angel, mais Wes et tous les personnages principaux sont en vie et bossent pour W&H à Los Angeles, et Buffy n'est pas avec l'immortel, elle est à Londres.

Chapitre 1 

Buffy décrocha le téléphone, paresseuse : allô ?

Angel, à l'autre bout du fil : Buffy, euh…il faudrait que tu viennes à L.A.

Buffy, assise dans son lit : Angel, tu sais que j'ai tout arrêté…_sa voix s'étrangla,_ je ne combat plus, appelle donc Kennedy ou Faith….

Angel : elles sont déjà là, elles demandent ton aide, mais je t'appelle surtout pour t'annoncer une nouvelle….

Buffy, peu enthousiaste : quoi ?

Angel : c'est Spike…il est à L.A.

Buffy, incrédule : quoi ! mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Angel : viens et tu sauras.

Il avait été sec, il le savait, mais c'était la seule chance pour faire réagir Buffy, même si ça lui en coûtait d'agir ainsi.

Buffy : tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications à me fournir !

Elle avait voulu paraître simplement interéssée par le besoin qu'il avait d'elle à L.A. Mais après tout, ils le savaient tous les deux, l'effet que cette nouvelle lui avait fait. Elle était aux anges, et désorientée.

Elle prit donc le premier avion pour Los Angeles, et ne laissa qu'un bref mot à Giles chez qui elle logeait depuis Sunnydale.

Buffy se repassa une énième fois ce moment où, en tenant la main enflammée de Spike, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, elle les refoula. Il l'avait repoussée. Pour lui permettre d'accuser le choc plus facilement de la perte qu'elle allait endurer.

A voix haute : plus facile, tu parles !

Ca faisait maintenant presqu'un an, et la douleur était toujours là, en elle. Cette culpabilité, et cette admiration….

Les hôtesses de l'air annoncèrent l'arrivée à L.A. Une fois aterrie, Buffy chercha Angel des yeux et le vit auprès d'un jeune homme de couleur.

Buffy, voulant paraître sereine : alors que se passe-t-il pour que tu fasses appel à moi?

Angel : je te présente Gunn, Buffy, comment tu vas ?

Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis son emménagement à Londres avec Giles, elle avait les traits tirés, et les yeux moins brillant de malice que de tristesse qu'auparavant.

Buffy : bonjour Gunn, j'attend tes explications…comment ça Spike est à L.A ?

Angel : on a récupéré l'amulette et il en a été libéré par les puissances supérieures. Depuis il combat avec nous, mais là, on a un problème, tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Buffy, ne retenant plus ses larmes : que lui est-il arrivé ?

Gunn : William le sanguinaire a refait surface. Un sort d'un taré. Lui on l'a eu, mais William court toujours. Le seul moyen de le sauver avant jeudi à minuit c'est que ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur lui soit rendu, sincèrement.

Buffy, se ressaisissant : comment savez-vous que c'est moi, l'aide dont il a besoin ?

Angel :il ne parle que de toi. Il a confié à Faith, qui travaille ici à présent, qu'il regrettait de ne pas reprendre contact avec toi.

Buffy : si je comprend bien, non seulement je vais arrêter un meurtrier, mais en plus je vais le retrouver , lui ? d'accord, que dois-je faire ?

Gunn : alors là ! demande à Wes, il te l'expliquera mieux que nous !

Dans le bureau de Wes,

Gunn : alors l'intello, du nouveau ?

Wes : arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! oh ! Buffy, bonjour…

Buffy : Wesley. Joli bureau.

Wes : cadeau de W&H. Bon je suppose que tu es là pour Spike ? _elle hocha la tête,_ alors voilà, il faut que tu le trouves, que tu reprennes contact avec lui, que vous discutiez….enfin tu m'as compris. Je crois savoir que même si la force le contrôlait, il était très lié à toi ? _elle acquiesca de nouveau,_ Bien une fois fait, amène-le à parler de vous, de ses sentiments et des tiens. Cela devrait suffir à le faire flancher, et à dissiper le maléfice.

Buffy : attend ! quand il est William le sanguinaire, il n'hésite pas à tuer et à parler ensuite ! comment veux-tu que je le fasse parler de quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne m'ait tuée ?

Gunn : bah ! t'es pas celle qu'il aime ? vous avez eu une aventure. Tu dois savoir comment l'aborder !

Buffy, levant la main : on a eu une aventure, ok, mais il peut être incontrôlable. Et ça ne va pas l'empêcher de vouloir me tuer s'il en a envie !

Angel : on sera là, au cas où.

Kennedy, entrant : on l'a trouvé, un sorcier le suit. Bonjour Buffy, contente de te revoir. On fait quoi ?

Angel, interrogateur : Buffy ?

Buffy, respirant à fond : on fonce le retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Une heure plus tard, à la sortie d'une école.

Gunn : il ne va quand même pas s'attaquer à ces gamins ?

Angel : c'est sa préférence. Mais surveillez les ados en particulier.

Buffy : donc, dès qu'il arrive, vous ne bougez pas, c'est moi qui l'intercepte.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Un groupe de jeunes filles arriva. Un homme blond, au long manteau de cuir noir flottant autour des jambes, les yeux bleus, les aborda.

Buffy, l'apercevant : j'y vais.

Elle accourut, fit éloigner les filles et se retourna.

Spike : la tueuse ! je ne m'y attendais absolument pas…

Buffy, le cognant : je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ce sort. Mais je vais te sortir de là Spike.

Spike, mauvais : tu vois, l'ennui, c'est que je suis très bien comme ça. Je remercie ce sorcier, il m'a libéré du faible que j'étais devenu à cause de toi, maudite tueuse. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire avant de m'occuper de toi……

Il s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir fait une révérence des plus ironiques.

Buffy n'en revenait pas, elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, mais il fut pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Angel, suivi des autres, inquiet : Buffy ? ça va ? que s'est-il passé ?

Buffy : laissez-moi du temps, il m'a vu…._rectifiant,_ non il a vu la tueuse. Laissez-moi agir comme je le sens.

Gunn : mais, en attendant, il risque de faire d'autres victimes !

Buffy : je m'arrangerai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle s'eloigna dans la même direction que Spike.

Gunn, suspicieux : t'es sûre qu'elle va bien ? qu'elle est apte ?

Angel : laisse-la. La brusquer ne servira à rien, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire, même le pire.

Tard dans la nuit, Buffy, ne pouvant dormir, patrouillait, quand dans une ruelle, elle entendit un bruit de lutte. Approchant à pas de loup, elle aperçut un blond penché sur un individu.

Buffy, pour elle-même : Spike.

Mais il l'avait entendue. Il se retourna la bouche et les canines recouvertes de sang. Lachant sa victime, il approcha décontracté de Buffy.

Spike, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main : que se passe-t-il, tu n'as jamais vu un vrai vampire à l'œuvre ? C'est sûr que ton expérience est limitée, entre le pauvre toutou à sa dadame d'Angel , et le faible et incapable Spikey…

Buffy, les bras croisés : oh ! j'ai vu pire que toi. Arrête de te lancer des fleurs !

Ils se battirent quelques instants, chacun esquivant les coups de l'autre. Puis, se stoppant,

Buffy : c'est pour toi que je suis venue. J'ai tout envoyé baladé à ta mort. Depuis un an, je déprime de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une chance de te retrouver, je vais la saisir. _Spike ricana. _Je trouverai un moyen comme avec la force….William est mort il y a longtemps ,il n'est là que par magie..

Spike la coupa par un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Spike, moqueur : belle tirade, mais c'est sans compter que je ne veux pas de la pseudo-vie que tu m'offres. Garde tes belles paroles pour un autre…..

Il s'eloigna. Laissant Buffy divisée entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour se blottir dans ses bras et celle de lui envoyer en plein cœur le pieu qu'elle tenait.

Il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait décidée. Elle retourna donc se coucher.

Peu après, non loin de là, chez Spike endormi.

**Rêve : **_ Spike « Buffy…je t'aime. Je me nois en toi Summers…je suis déjà perdu. »_

_Buffy « Spike…la seule chance que tu aurais eu de me séduire, était quand j'étais inconsciente »_

_Spike « et c'est là que tu vas me dire….. »_

_Buffy « c'est terminé, je me sers de toi et c'est en train de me tuer. Je suis désolée,William »_

Spike se réveilla en sueur.

Spike : nom de dieu ! Voilà qu'elle recommence ! Il faut que je la tue, au plus vite.

Il se souvint alors du contact du corps de Buffy près de lui, la douceur de sa peau, ses yeux dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre…

Spike, énervé : reprends-toi vieux ! Je n'ai pas mangé. C'est à cause de ça !Allons prendre un casse-croûte !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

9h du matin, dans le bureau d'Angel,

Gunn, Wes et Angel s'inquiétaient au sujet de la tueuse.

Buffy, entrant : désolée si je coupe votre conversation, mais nous avons à parler….

Angel, dans son fauteuil : que se passe-t-il ?

Buffy : j'ai vu Spike hier soir, et je crois que vous avez fait erreur, je ne suis pas apte à l'arrêter.

Wes : pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Buffy : je lui ai dit…..bref, j'ai parlé et ça n'a rien fait, il s'est simplement moqué de moi. Je repars avec le prochain avion.

Angel, debout à ses côtés à présent : tu ne peux pas abandonner….on a besoin de toi !

Buffy, distante : désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire. Vous trouverez un moyen, ou il partira de lui-même…..après tout c'est Spike, il a la tête dure, il fera ce qu'il veut.

Gunn, outré : et tu vas le laisser faire ? Sans bouger, alors que tu sais qu'il tue des innocents ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que la tueuse que les autres m'ont décrit ne soit en réalité qu'une fille égocentrique qui se moque du monde et de son sort !

Angel : Gunn !

Gunn : non ! Je ne me tairai plus ! Elle exagère ! Elle sait qu'on a besoin d'elle,qu'elle est notre seule chance contre William, et elle s'en va quand même….tu parles d'une héroïne….

Buffy, menaçante : je n'ai jamais demandé à être une quelconque super-héros, je veux juste être tranquille. On ne peux pas arrêter Spike de la manière que vous m'avez décrite. Que ça te plaise ou non, on ne peut pas toujours tout arrêter ou contrôler !

Elle se détourna et quitta l'immeuble.

Angel, respirant à fond : Wes, on a une solution de secours ?

Wes, haussant les épaules : je ne vois pas. Je vais appeler Willow, peut-être réussira-t-elle à convaincre Buffy de continuer, ou pourra-t-elle agir….

Il sortit et alla téléphoner.

Buffy, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, faisait ses bagages quand elle entendit des cris dans le hall. Elle descendit, et dans le salon d'attente, les sofas et fauteuils étaient renversés, des pieds dépassaient de derrière certains.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, un gang de 4 vampires l'assaillit. Prête, elle put contrer les attaques et tous les rendre en poussière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

A l'agence,au téléphone,

Wes : si tu pouvais passer la convaincre…

Willow : tu dis qu'elle abandonne ? elle n'a fait que deux essais ? c'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je viens, il faut qu'elle comprenne que Spike doit redevenir normal…enfin aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être.

Wes : merci, je dois t'avouer que je desespérais, je ne sais pas comment arrêter ce monstre qu'est Spike.

Willow : rassure-toi, c'est faisable !

Ils raccrochèrent, Willow prit un four-tout et le remplit avec le stricte minimum, puis alla a l'aéroport. Elle prit un avion qui allait décoler et aterrit cinq heures plus tard à L.A. Wes l'attendait. Il lui expliqua en détail les évènements depuis qu'ils étaient convenus de l'arrivée de Willow.

Willow, après le récit, ébahie : vous l'avez retenue prisonnière dans sa chambre ? vous êtes fou ! Si Buffy accepte d'agir à présent, c'est qu'elle ai pas rancunière…..

Arrivés à l'hôtel,

Angel, rassuré : merci d'être…..que se passe-t-il ?

Willow, impassible : oh ! rien, vous avez juste enfermer ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre pour vous assurer qu'elle sera là pour le combat, on dirait un sacrifice !

Angel : Will, ne prend pas la mouche…..on a besoin d'elle, et puis ils ont agit sans mon avis !

Gunn : ouais mais c'est la seule chance que nous ayons !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent voir Buffy. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, prête à bondir sur le premier arrivant. Ce fut Willow.

Willow, l'arrêtant : eh ! arrête ! je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

Buffy : oh Willow ! ils ne comprennent pas ! je ne peux rien faire contre William… 

Elle eclata en sanglots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Buffy finit par se calmer, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas comment faire revenir Spike.

Wes : sais-tu où le trouver ? tu devrais peut-être le harceler…..

Willow : il a raison, avant, c'est la mission qui vous a rapproché, montre toi, et laisse-le venir de lui-même…je pourrais même lui lancer un autre sort, histoire qu'il se remémore quelques souvenirs, de toute façon on a plus que deux jours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…..

Buffy : tu as raison, vous avez tous raison, mais c'est dur….

Angel : on le sait bien, mais reflechis aux avantages…..

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour aller au bureau d'Angel, là ils établirent un plan et le mirent en place dès le soir tombé.

Chez Spike, le vampire était avachi dans un fauteuil des plus délabré, et ruminait quelques noirs desseins. Il attendait la nuit pour attaquer Buffy, il savait où la trouver et allait lui faire voir de quel bois il se chauffait…..

A W&H, Buffy se détendait en tabassant un mannequin quand Gunn vint la prévenir que l'heure de la patrouille arrivait.

En bas, ils se divisèrent mais prirent bien soin de posséder les numéros de téléphone de chacuns. Wes et Gunn prirent à gauche tandis que Buffy et Angel avancèrent vers les cimetières et bars à démons de la ville,à droite du batiment qu'ils quittaient. Willow, quant à elle, faisait son sort. Spike allait se souvenir de moments prè-établis par Buffy.

Angel et Buffy pénétrèrent un cimetière éloigné de la ville, ils tombèrent sur Spike sortant de chez lui.

Spike : les amis ! vous aussi vous faites une patrouille ? hahahaha ! je pensais me faire un casse-croûte, vous m'accompagnez ?

Angel : Buffy ? que fait-on ?

Buffy, le pieu à la main : laisse-nous Angel, j'ai des choses à dire à Spike…..

Celui-ci recula quelque peu.

Buffy : je voulais juste te dire que ton sort m'importe peu, après tout tu es un vampire sanguinaire, te sauver ne sert à rien,……et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que je crois en toi….

Spike se remémora alors ce moment où, enchainé au mur de la cave de la maison Summers, il avait entendu la tueuse lui dire qu'elle avait foi en lui, et qu'elle comptait bien le sortir du mauvais pas où il se trouvait.

Spike, un rictus aux lèvres : tais-toi ! je ne sais pas comment cet imbécile à pu t'ecouter sans vomir, parce que là, tout ce que tu m'inspire c'est de la passion….._réalisant son erreur, _du dégoût, je veux dire.

Et il se détourna, mais la tueuse n'en avait pas fini avec lui, elle l'agrippa.

Buffy : attend un peu ! je dois te tuer…..te laisser en vie serait mal….tu me connais…toujours prête à éviter le mal en le détruisant avant qu'il ne me détruise !

Spike, tout prêt d'elle : c'est pour ça que tu as passé plusieurs semaines avec moi ? dans les ténèbres ?

Buffy, faisant l'indifférente : un simple jeu…je te l'ai dit….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Spike l'embrassait et semblait boire comme un assoifé à ses lèvres.

Angel s'interposa, Spike s'enfuit etBuffy restait sur sa faim.

Angel : ça va ?

Buffy, les larmes aux yeux : on a réussi !

Elle sauta au cou d'Angel, mais se reprit très vite.

Buffy : appelle les autres, rentre à l'agence, occupez-vous de vos démons…moi je ramène Spike.

Elle partit avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

Angel, au téléphone : Willow, je crois que ton sort a marché, Buffy dit pouvoir le ramener….tu as le sort pour le contrer au cas ou ?

Willow : oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.

Ils raccrochèrent, il appella Gunn et Wes, tandis qu'elle se permettait un sourire.

Une heure après, Spike rentrait chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver Buffy dans son fauteuil, penchée devant une émission débile à la télé.

Spike : la tueuse ! ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas rendu vite dan mon humble demeure….

Buffy, se levant, révéla la tenue qu'elle arborait,pantalon de cuir noir assorti à son haut moulant noir.

Buffy : oui, bien trop longtemps…..

Elle s'approcha de lui, provocatrice, et enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire plus qu'étonné. Tentant de reprendre contrôle de lui même, Spike la repoussa.

Buffy sortit alors.

Peu après, à W&H, dans le bureau d'Angel, ils faisaient le point sur l'evolution de l'etat d'esprit de Spike.

Wes : il nous reste jusque demain soir pour le sortir de là, vous êtes sûrs d'y arriver ?

Willow : la course contre la montre est notre spécialité !

Gunn : ouais n'empêche que depuis hier soir il n'y a plus de meurtres associés à William….

Faith: tu vois qu'elle est apte !

Buffy : tu doutais ?

Gunn : avoue que tu as vite abandonné ! on avait de quoi se demander si tu étais vraiment de nouveau LA tueuse.

Buffy sourit.

Willow : n'empêche, depuis que tu l'as quitté, il doit en voir de toutes les couleurs et de tous les goûts !

Ils rirent tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Chez Spike, celui-ci tournait en rond dans sa crypte. Il revoyait sans cesse les moments qu'il avait vécu auprès de la tueuse, des plus intimes aux plus douloureux. Soudain, il se souvint de la fin de sunnydale, lui enflammé, la tueuse lui avouant les larmes aux yeux ses sentiments.

Spike, criant presque : elle mentait !

Il balança sa bouteille de whisky, qu'il vidait à chaque mouvements de colère, dans la télé qui explosa. Il s'assit alors, mais se releva comme brûlé.

Spike : elle s'y est assise….nom de dieu, mais que m'a-t-elle fait ? où est donc passé ce vampire sanguinaire qui ne revait que d'une tueuse de plus sur son tableau de chasse ?

Il s'affala.

Spike : elle me hante….je suis perdu…

Il eclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable, puis redevint serieux et sortit furieux de sa crypte. En ville, il attrapa plusieurs humains qu'il vida de leur sang sans cérémonie.

Le lendemain, Buffy apprenait le carnage de la nuit précédente et décida de rendre visite au vampire, en tant que tueuse et non en tant qu'amante. De fait, elle s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'un chandail dans les tons bleu. Willow lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il fallait attendre les dernières minutes pour véritablement retrouver Spike en lui avouant ses sentiments, en lui rendant sincèrement ce qui lui avait été pris.

A la crypte, la porte s'ecroula sous les coups de Buffy, Spike se leva à vive allure.

Spike : tiens, tiens, je voulais justement une tueuse pour mon petit déj'.

Buffy le souleva de terre et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Buffy : tu n'avais pas à te venger sur ces humains ! tu n'ose plus t'attaquer à moi directement ?

Spike : tu rêves ! je me fais les dents c'est tout ! et puis tu as raison, il est temps de cesser de jouer !

Ils se battirent, quelques coups de poings par-ci, une tueuse projetée sur un meuble par-là, et encore un peu de coups de pieds tournés, et ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Buffy s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait juste au bon moment, elle s'eloigna et se mit au soleil.

Spike : tu fuis amour ?

Buffy, reprenant son souffle : pas maintenant….

Elle se détourna mais elle l'entendit quand même,

Spike : allumeuse !

Elle sourit, il était de retour.

Toute la journée, une effervescence inhabituelle régnait à W&H. Chacun cherchait à s'occuper comme il pouvait, mais ils avaient tous en tête la limite de temps qui arrivait à son terme.

Buffy, Kennedy et Faith se battaient, Willow faisait quelques sorts inoffensifs sur des clients d'Angel.

Wes, Angel et Gunn reglaient certaines affaires.

Soudain en fin de journée, le téléphone du bureau d'Angel sonna.

Angel : je prends, c'est la sonnerie interne, oui ?

……

Angel, les yeux exorbités : quoi ! d'accord, on descend.

Il raccrocha.

Angel : Spike est en bas, ils l'ont attaché pour qu'on puisse être en sécurité.

Willow : je ne pense pas qu'il faille le laisser attaché, descendons vite, qu'il ne pense pas qu'il est un ennemi.

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent Spike enchainé dans le hall. Buffy s'en approcha, et s'assit à ses côtés.

Spike, designant ses chaines : un cadeau de bienvenue !

Buffy : détachez-le….je suis désolée Spike, mais après les massacres que tu as fait…que fais-tu ici ?

Spike : j'essaie juste de découvrir ce qui m'arrive….

Tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Angel : remontons.

Ils laissèrent Spike et Buffy seuls dans une pièce inutilisée.

Dans la pièce, installée en salon moderne, avec plusieurs fauteuils identiques et un canapé cuir marron recouvert d'un plaid rouge autour d'une table basse en verre, auprès d'un bar, et très peu eclairée, Spike et Buffy s'installèrent à un bout chacun de la salle.

Spike, attaquant : que m'as-tu fait ?

Buffy, du tac au tac : on t'a lancé un sort pour te ramener.

Spike, étonné : tu as osé ?

Buffy : il fallait bien t'arreter !

Un silence tomba.

Dans le bureau d'Angel, les cafés, thés et autres boissons se buvaient à vive allure dans le silence.

Dans la pièce,

Buffy : je te demande pardon pour les réactions que j'ai eu envers toi…..tu ne le méritais pas, mais je ne voulais pas voir ton changement…..et puis tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments…

Spike, se levant : de toute façon à quoi ça nous aurait conduit ? à part à plus de souffrances…

Buffy, à ses côtés : et tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert cette année, te savoir mort alors que je te voulais à mes côtés ?

Il la regarda un sourcil levé.

Buffy : ne me regarde pas comme ça…tu l'as toujours su…je…_respirant un grand coup,_ je t'aime Spike.

Il la regarda intensément, comme cherchant une quelconque hésitation dans son comportement. Ne voyant rien, il s'approcha et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement puis passionément, voulant récupérer le temps perdu.

Spike : Buffy je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait,dernièrement mais aussi auparavant….

Buffy, l'observant : ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était un démon, un démon que tu n'es plus.

Et elle l'embrassa.

De l'autre côté du couloir,

Gunn : le temps est écoulé, vous croyez que ça a marché ?

Willow, les yeux blancs, souriante : oui.

Elle les voyait, s'enlaçant davantage pour ne faire qu'un à jamais.

**FIN. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez des reviews !**

**Ps :le happy end que j'ai toujours voulu !**


End file.
